


Bitties on the Belt

by HelloDragonKit



Category: Bitty - Fandom, Bittybones - Fandom, Bittybones AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale Bitty au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDragonKit/pseuds/HelloDragonKit
Summary: Jo a over worked and underpaid human, working in a factory that sorts and cleans linens for hospitals finds A Edge and Softy on the work belt she takes them home and then... well your usual slice of life where one is dealing with a grumpy biting edge who acts to tough for his own good, and a sleepy little softy who wants to cuddle and nap all the time.Who can say how this is going to go or if sadly anymore bitties will have found their way into the linens left behind in a hospital abandoned by those they were meant to be therapy creatures for.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i know i have a few stories that are almost dead but my muse spoke up after.... something happen at work. so please take this peace offering of a chapter of a random story.

It was nearly 6 hr into work, The dirty linens from the Hospitals and nursing homes from all around the area were still being put on the conveyor belt by the dumper who would open the bags and toss away the plastic, sending the filth up the conveyor ramp to those who would sort the dirty things picking up what was their assigned item to toss it in the proper hopper where it them would eventually be taken to be washed, dried, folded and sent back out to who had sent it.

The system was not perfect, but honestly The person in charge of pulling off bath blankets and fitted sheets couldn't care less. 10 hr shifts, standing all day, working with some people less than pleasant. She could honestly not give a damn if it was perfect so long as she got paid.

She had 4 more hours to go… and with luck her 30 minute break was about to come up. It was not unusual to find things in the linens… underpants, sometimes jewelry, books from time to time. But when she picked up one of the sheets and uncurled it… she blinked her eyes following as the small creature who just fell out started down the belt. For once the living thing on the belt was not the Giant nearly 2 inch long Roach no one could seem to smash… but 2 small skeletons. One seeming to be hugging the other in a near death grip. She quickly snatched them up and tossed the blanket into the hopper, after a few quick glances she placed them in her shirt pocket, Thankfully she had asked for uniforms in bigger sizes then she needed.

They felt cold, she could feel the chill through the shirt. Were they dead? She continued to sort. Blanket, fitted… fitted, pad move that down… sheet.. Blanket… fitted sheets. She growled that she was trying to focus on work but she also could not help but hope for a break.

It had been a few years since Bitties were introduced. The popularity of them was dying down. You only ever saw them once every so often and most of the time never the originals anymore, always some mix, or alternate that someone had made for them. Heck the edge’s had been discontinued from the mainstream due to their behavior… 

Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. She almost snapped at the co-worker who tapped on her shoulder. She apparently missed them calling for a break, but didn't miss too much. The belt stopped and she de-gowned quickly making her way down off the scaffolding around the hoppers and to wash her hands she felt some movement in her pocket… where were they moving? Or was it due to her moving?

While on break she took her lunch box and made her way out to the picnic benches. She hardly talked with people so it was not that unusual for her to eat by herself. She placed several napkins down before pulling out the two skeletons. 

She looked them over and the one was still clung to the other she could tell by the gold tooth… chances were the Clinger was an Edge.. but the other… she could tell he was a sans type but… they both were wearing white shirts and shorts it was going to be hard to figure it out without asking.

She pulled out a Clorox wipe she kept in her lunch box given the nature of her job. She gently wiped them off… she didn't know what all was on that belt but she knew they had a right to not risk being too sick. She gently looked them over as she wiped them down, trying hard not to dislodge the edge who would growl every so often. She also didn't wipe their faces, not sure if it would hurt their eye sockets or not.

She gently wrapped them up in the paper towels making them a makeshift sleep bag once they were clean enough. She watched them with a sigh. Still not waking… how long were they in that plastic bag that kept the linens … Weighted down by other bags? In a Plastic Bin… in the back of a truck? How were they not dusted yet?

She then thought as she opened her tupperware that contained the leftovers of a lasagna, nothing fancy just one of those you buy and stuff in the oven. She had just poked it with her fork when the bitties moved… well… one moved. It was sitting up sniffing the air sleepily, the Edge still clinging to them almost unresponsive.

With a great yawn and a rubbing of the eyes, “Hmmm? Dinner time?”

She blinked and chuckled, “Lunch? Though it is 8 pm so I guess it is dinner… What's your name?” she carefully cut off a bit of the noodle and pasta and offered it to the bitty. Who sniffed then gently nommed the item off the spoon.

His mouth full of pasta he mumbled out, “I'm a softy… i don't know if i have a name yet?”

She blinked, “What do you mean?”

He reached as if trying to grab another bite and she offered it to him, he took it and seemed to be offering it to the edge who sniffed and took a bite seeming even more sleepy than the Softybones.

“We are therapy bitties… were supposed to be given to kids who are in the hospital to give them company. I don't know if I was assigned to a kid yet. My friend here was supposed to wake me.” he said yawning then snuggling into the Edge looking ready to pass out back into his deep sleep yet again.

She sighed, “i see…” it wasn't as often as you would think for a toy to end up on the belt… clothing… Blankets, wallets, phones, and more yes. But a kids toy? Not so much. She wondered if there was a rule on the returns on this guy? She knew there was for phones or anything with a name on it. But… had a bitty ever been found before?

She quickly ate up her lunch and offered a few more bites to the sleepy edge who seemed able to take at least 5 more bites before turning away and snuggling the softy. She put them back in her shirt pocket and closed up her lunch box. She was going to have another 5 and a half hours working by that belt. She already knew it was not going to be nice for them. 

She found her manager and sighed.

“Please tell me you didn't finally go through with it and toss Brenda into the hopper?” The women set down the clipboard she had been reading giving the other a stern look, “Jo you know you aren't supposed to let yourself get that upset right?”

She snorted, “Aw come on Aunt Cricket i have more self control then that. But… No this is about something else. Our policy about finding things…”

“Did it have a name on it?” They picked up the clipboard.

“No it didn't.” Jo admitted.

“Was it a phone or other electronic?” they seemed to be now more interested in the clipboard.

“No it wasn't. But I hadn't seen these on the belt before. So I wanted to double check.” Jo began to fidget.

The clip board went down and the Manager/Aunt’s eyes were on Jo. “What is it? Money?”

“No.”

“Someone’s wallet?” They stood up crossing their arms.

“No nothing like that… i… found something alive... “ How and why did her aunt have the ability to make her feel like a scolded child?

“Is it … Jo did you find a baby? I doubt it would be alive?... wait… no… Did you catch that damn cockroach? Jo just kill the fucker.” she face was palmed.

“No it's not the cockroach, I found a pair of Bitties.” she huffed, why did her aunt think she would be so low to try and keep a roach for a pet? German cockroaches were nasty… heck maybe a wood roach, cus if they leave the enclosure they would die from lack of food and humidity in a house… or a hissing cockroach those were neat. But a regular run of the mill Roach? Come on.

“What? Uh… huh… i don't think we had that happen before. Can I see them?” She held out a hand.

With little hesitation Jo very carefully pulled out the paper towel cocoon and handed it to her Aunt and boss. Only after they were handed did it dawn on her, “oh...uh careful one is an edge? I think?”

This only got a nod from the other. The two seemed still semi unresponsive, the softy having a full belly and they alone were not really known for being very active. The edge seems to simply nuzzle into the Softy. He seemed alive and no visible harm was done to him but it was more than likely a long and troublesome ride.

“Hm… well they don't even seem to have any kind of ID bands on them… Honestly i may have to talk with the higher ups. . .” she sighed looking at Jo then back to the bitties, “Keep them in your lunch box till you get home and don't tell anyone you found them. We can keep this between us. And if the higher ups say anything for future bitties I expect those procedures to be followed. Got it?”

Jo gave a nod, “of course.”

With that the two were handed back to Jo. She looked at her lunch box and set it on the table beginning to remove the tupperware and putting in the two small bitties. After they were safely in it she looked to her aunt, “Can i leave it here for now and pick them up at the end of the day?”

Her aunt gave a sigh but a nod. “If they cause problems I'm blaming you.”

Jo nodded, She then realized the time and it was due to go back to work. Needless to say… the next 4 hrs needless to say was full of questions, what was wrong with them? What would she need to get them?

By the time she was done her knees ached and her back hurt, but her mind was more focused on the bitties… ok she was half asleep and almost made it out the door before remembering she had to get them.

She turned back around and went to her aunts office. Her aunt was supposed to have gone home over 2 hr’s previously but seemed to have been staying behind. She was looking into the lunch box with a bit of curiosity. Upon seeing Jo she smiled, “I was worried you went home without them. I know how much of an air head you can be.”

Jo stuck out her tongue, “Very funny. How are they doing?” she slowly made her way over and looked in.

There was a stuffed green non slip sock one could get at the hospital in beside the edge and Softy bones. Jo gave her aunt a confused look.

“They seem to be ok, I figured if they were in the bag for a while they may have been on the truck and been cold so i got one of the socks that came in with the soiled, and had it washed, then had someone run to the store and get some rice. Neither one has really opened his eyes yet. I'm … a little worried.” the aunt admitted, then looked to Jo, “If they die i don't want to hear you crying.” She started pointing her finger at her niece, “I know you, and I know how attached you get.”

Jo gave a nod, “You got it.” She looked at the lunch box then back to her aunt, “Can i take them now?”

The aunt backed off the table, “of course. It’s your lunch box.”

Jo went outside with the lunch box in hand, it was Fall and night time was cold, she had no car so had to walk home. She bit her lip even with the warm rice sock there was a chance that they could still get cold. She went back in and to the bathroom so she would be alone and very gently put the rice sock and the two bitties into her jacket, so that they could be warm and safe on the trip home.

She felt some stirring as they walked and gently peeked in. The Edge was shifting, he was nuzzling the softy. She smiled, “you finally awake there? You had me worried.”

He jolted quickly pulling the softy into a hug and growling, “Who the Fuck are You?!” he then looked about and seemed to realize he was not in the bag anymore, “What the hell!?” he then began to try and fight at the coat and the shirt. Causing Jo to pause and hiss as his sharp claw like phalanges scratched her skin a bit.

“Hay easy there tough guy. Your safe, You and the Softy are safe. He and I talked earlier at lunch. Hell, I even gave you some lasagna … though you were sleeping more than he was.” she tried to explain, eventually having to stop and pull both the aggravated and sleeping bitty from her shirt to put them into her lunch box so they could talk without him trying to rip open her flesh.

“Bull Shit everybody knows Softy’s don't wake up. They sleep. It's what they are-” a tired hand had bapped him in the face.

A tired softy who had been warm and sleeping sound now was rubbing a eye socket as he looked about shivering a bit, Jo put the warm rice sock in and he cuddled it letting go of his loud companion, “Are we home yet nice lady?” he mumbled.

“Not yet, almost. I am walking there now, But your friend woke up and is seeming a bit… shocked. So we were talking, He thinks you and I didn't talk before.” Jo explained to the sleepy Softy.

The softy yawned “We talked, You gave me and Cranky food… you …” softy booped edge, “you were supposed to wake me when we got a kid.” the softy shivered.

The Edge looked caught off guard, by the softy but before he could say anything he too shivered.

“If… you aren't going to scratch me i can put you both back in my coat so you're warm if you want.” Jo offered.

The edge growled, “I don't need any help from you. We just need to … to…” he then looked about realizing they were near a swampy field and a long road that led down towards a patch of trees the road cut through.

“Look I'm not being rude, but it's late. I had a long day. You guys had a rough trip to the factory. I'm sure you would like to rest in a bed instead of in a bag. Or even get more food?” Jo offered.

The softy reached up to her, “I want cuddles.” He did the little grabby hands, She gently picked him up and tucked him into her coat where he curled up with a yawn.

The edge growled and looked as if he were about to protest the Softy’s actions when he was gently put into the jacket, “you try anything and so help me i'll make you regret it.”

She reached down for him, “I won't, even if i was mean or evil i'm too tired to- OUCH!” she jerked her hand back to look at the red mark on her hand and then down to the Edge, “What was that for?”

“I ain't some pet, I don't need you touching me.” He growled, “Just put your arm down and I'll climb up. You don't need to be grabby with me.” He huffed.

She sighed, “Ok. Sorry, I guess I should have asked first.” She recalled the edge’s were very high risk to bite. She was honestly surprised anyone thought a Edge would be a good Therapy bitty.

He climbed up her offered arm but instead of going into her jacket he sat on her shoulder. 

“Uh… are you sure you don't want to be warm?” she looked at him worried as he shivered.

“Of course I'm Sure.” he growled.

“Alright… well… here at least let me put the hood up so you can get warm. It's too chilly for t-shirts and shorts.” She was about to pull up the hood when she let out another, “ouch, What the heck dude?”

“I don't need coddling. Just go.” He growled.

Jo sighed and closed up her lunch box and began to make her way home. All the while she would get nips on her ear and tugs on her hair from the Edge.

“Don't go so fast, Stop running! Geez why are you so slow? Can you walk Straighter? This is the Roughest Ride i ever had. Shit its cold could you have picked a worse place to live?”

Jo’s eye was twitching… she was beginning to see why edge’s were about to be discontinued, “look, if you want to ride on my shoulder it's going to be a Rough ride, I can put you in with the Softy to get cozy or i can put up my hood to make it easier so you don't have to worry about falling as much. But YOUR the one who chose to sit there. Cause and effect buddy.” she then recalled… She never got their names.

“You think i'm just going to trust some random Human who …”

“Jo.” she interrupted.

“What?” the edge was caught off guard.

“My name is Jo. By the way, The Softy never told me your guy’s names. Just that you were therapy bitties and you were supposed to wake him when you got a kid… what happened?” She glanced over.

Edge seemed to have a distant look for a moment till he saw her trying to look at him and he growled, Jo earning another bite.

“Ouch come on! I cant be going home all bloody. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes?” She huffed.

“Tech like I care. Why do you care and why are you helping us anyway?” He growled.

“You were on a conveyor belt for soiled linens in front of me. I wasn't about to let you get tossed into the washers or into the trash. That just… seemed cruel.” She admitted.

“So you pitied us? IS that it? I don't need your Pity!” he growled. 

She sighed, “Look if you don't want to live with me fine, i can try to contact the hospital you came from and see-OUch what the hell?!” this time he bit so hard she wasnt fully sure her ear lobe was still there, she grabbed at him and pulled him off looking down at him angrily, “What the hell dude? You're the one acting like you don't want to even get to know me or try. Why the Hell would you Bite me when I'm just offering suggestions? What the Fuck do you want? Cus i'm not against trying to keep you working, but if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you to stay there.” She didn't mean to yell at him… she didn't. But a long shift, several hours of worry only to be bit and insulted plus the 30+minute walk of nothing but belittling and insults she snapped.

He looked shocked. His mouth was slowly opening and closing then he growled and bit her thumb, “I said Don't get grabby!”

She growled and bent down putting him on the ground, “Fine… let me know when you changed your mind. I'm not about to deal with ungreatfulness or a Asshole who just wants to be a jerk.” she huffed.

The softy stirred and poked his head out looking down at the Edge and back to Jo who… didn't see the softy. She was busy looking over her most recent bite mark. She realized that the skin was not broken but… chances were it was going to bruise, He had bit near an old scar on her thumb. She paused looking back at the edge he was standing an arm across his chest and on his other limb looking about with worry.

“Well ya coming? You're the one who said you don't need Coddling, I'm not about to let you freeze out here. Hell even if I'm pissed that would be cruel. Course you should probably be careful even if you choose to follow or not. There have been stray cats seen in the area.” she shrugged, “But you seem tough enough to handle that right?”

He looked surprised she was speaking to him then had given her a glare. He seemed to be shaking either from the fold or the threat of the cat was anyone’s guess, “i… i can manage on my own.”

She shrugged, “ok well my apartment isn't too far from here. I won't stop you if you choose to follow. But I'm not about to beg either.” she then turned and began to head down the road to where some lights could be seen up ahead finally.

The edge must have chosen to follow. Though silently since by the time she got to the old house that had been split off to several apartments he was huffing and shivering beside her as she unlocked the door. She opened it and waited for him.

“If you want to go ahead, i'm not about to beg you not to freeze to death on my doorstep.” she was not as irritated at him anymore but she didn't know how else to talk to him.

He grumbled and entered the home. Looking about. The entrance was in the kitchen. It wasn't much to talk about. A fridge right to the left. A small counter just big enough for a sink and two cupboards under and above then a stove all along the wall. To their right was a small table just big enough for two chairs, and a shelving unit probably meant more for books but was currently being used for a pantry was in front of them. Between it and the stove was a door. And to the left of the pantry a opening to what looked like a small living room just wide enough for one couch, and the only other furnishing in that room was a tv on a small tv stand.

“This place is a dump.” the Edge grumbled.

“Well it's what i can afford.” she admitted putting her lunch box on the table and looked about, “Now… you guys are going to need a place to sleep…” she sighed and rubbed her forehead. It was dark outside, and the basic cheap clock on the wall above the table was reading near two am.

She reached into her jacket making sure Softy didn't fall. She hung her jacket on the back of the door, and made sure to lock it.

“You lock your door out here?” the Edge asked, “You expecting to get a bandit in here or something?” he chuckled.

“Don't joke. Racoons are assholes. Had one in my kitchen one morning cus i left a tuna can out.” she shook her head, “Smart bastards.” 

She took off her shoes and began to wipe them and her lunch box down with the Clorox wipes.

“What are you doing?” the edge asked irritated… realizing he smelled similar to those wipes for some reason.

“I work in a place where there is literal Shit and piss on most things. I don't want to risk any kind of diseases in my house.” she shrugged, “Better safe than sorry.”

The Edge didn't comment, just watched. 

She sighed, “Do you guys want to wash up? I can… I don't know, get you a bowl and some soap or something? I wiped you both off during my lunch break but my workplace is full of lint. I swear even on my off days I still find some on me.” She looked to the edge and waited.

He looked about and sighed, “Got any food?” he quietly grumbled.

She nodded, “Ya but it's not anything fancy. I may have some hot dogs thawed, or old Pizza…” she opened the fridge. The edge walked over to look.

“Got anything that goes with Mustard?” 

As soon as he asked she pulled out a block of Swiss cheese and a jar of fancy mustard, “Give me a bit to cut this up.”  
She set the softy down on the table, with the rice sock to snuggle while she cut up a few slices of Swiss to put on several dollops of mustard even eating a slice herself, She had winced once or twice. Some of the bites were deeper than she thought she had. “I won't lie, this isn't really fancy, but I get it from time to time as it's out of my usual fast foods.” she shrugged. Unaware the Edge had watched her as she had cut up the cheese and made his plate his eyes on her hands.

She watched as the Edge blinked out of existence on the ground and ended up on the table, “huh… i didn't know you could teleport.”

He shrugged, “You don't know a lot.” he grumbled.

She nodded, “ok… I'm going to leave you and the Softy out here while I clean up and try to find you guys a bed.”

The edge grumbled, “Fine.” 

She sighed, she had no idea what the heck she was doing. And the edge seemed to be conflicting going with her but then getting upset at everything she did, only for him to get upset when she suggested trying to find his way back.

She opened the door in the kitchen revealing a small bedroom just big enough for a twin sized bed, a dresser, a small closet, and another door. Beyond that was a very small bathroom just big enough to hold a sink, toilet, and a shower stall. 

She got an oversize shirt and clean underwear then went into the bathroom. After about an hour… she finally came out her hair up in a towel turban and hands bandaged up. Along with her ear.  
She began to look through her closet finding an old shoe box she had kept paperwork in and pulled it down. She looked curiously and after some searching in her baskets in her closet found some old clean socks to put into the bottom to make it warm and soft.

She then went out into the kitchen and looked about… both the softy and Edge were gone. She sighed, “ok? Well…” She looked about, “Well if you're still here, I made a small bed for you. I'll leave it on the floor so you don't have to try and climb with the sleepy fellow. I have the next two days off … i'll probably go shopping tomorrow…” she glanced about this apartment was not that big but… those bitties were fairly small.

She shrugged, “I'm too tired to fight with you to use the bed box. It's almost dawn so i'm going to head to bed. I will see you in the morning… or not but it's too chilly to leave now. I can also try to help you figure out how to get you where you want to go if you don't want to stay.”

She made sure the box was open and the lid was set so they could walk into it if they wanted, she even put the rice sock in the box for them, and then headed to bed. Figuring if the edge didn't want to stay with her there was nothing she could do. She felt sorry for the softy. And hoped that by morning she would find them safe and sound in the box.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after the Bitties were found

Jo woke feeling exhausted, work oftentimes would drain her. Her back… her knees and shoulders all hurt. She made her way out from the room to the kitchen, her eyes closed as she already knew the steps needed to get to the kitchen… no reason to wake up fully just to make coffee… right?

She let out a Yawn as she turned on the water and grabbed at the coffee pot’s pot in order to empty out the old and refill. She went through the usual half asleep steps to get some coffee going and then went to sit at the table leaned over and slumped. 

“Geez. here i thought you slept all the time Snooze.” the voice caught Jo off guard but… she was still not fully awake enough to react.

Jo lifted her head up and opened her eyes blinking a few times. Her brain trying to catch up, Not a racoon…. Not a person… Bitty, right. Found yesterday. 

She yawned and reached out. The edge growled, but she didn't bother to pet him, her hand found Softy and she gently began to pet his skull with her fingers, “I thought you left last night.” she tried to mumble to the Edge.

The edge growled, “Like i'm dumb enough to head out in this cold?” his eyes glanced to her bandaged hand that was gently petting the Softy bones who began to crawl over to her and snuggle in.

“Well you were dumb enough to bitch the whole walk home and then bite the person giving you a ride and shelter. So i don't fully know where your intelligence stands.” She was not awake and this was probably not good for her to be mean, “Any way… once i have some coffee i can think and talk better. Now, brain no want to do the words of the big brain.” she mumbled.

The edge raised a brow and snorted, “Right… now.”

Jo held up a finger, “but… seriously though. Even though I can't do the full conversation I do remember I need to talk to you both. If you want to go back to the hospital, or stay or… we figure out what we’re doing.” she rubbed her eye with a yawn.

Edge looked irritated then… paused again, his eyes going to her hand and even her bandaged ear he looked away with a huff, “Fine.” he grumbled.

After another half hour the coffee was finally done, she got a cup and chugged her first cup only to refill it and sat back down on the chair at the table. Then looked to the edge, “uh… coffee? You drink it?”

The edge shrugged, “I can?” 

She gave a nod and got back up to try and find a bitty sized cup, but closest thing she could find was a 2 oz tupperware bowl that was meant for salad dressing in lunch boxes, she searched through a junk drawer and found a small coffee stir stick/straw she managed to cut to size. And set it on the table as well as a small sugar bowl and a small creamer. 

“Help yourself to the sugar and creamer for your coffee.” she took another sip from her coffee then looked down at the small softybones and to the edge, and sighed.

The edge was taking a sip from the coffee his face caused Jo to snort. He gave her a mean look.

“Sorry, I should have warned you it's bitter. It's why some people like it with cream and sugar. But my brain needs at least a full cup and a half before it can work right.” She began to mix up the small cup so it was a bit sweeter than before.

He watched with a huff, “Humans are weird.” he grumbled.

She nodded, “Ya we are. But … about what i need to talk to you guys about.” 

The Edge tensed, “Right…”

“Look you two are the first bitties to have been found on the soiled belt. So… at the moment no protocol. No worries if you tell me you don't want to go back whatsoever or whatever. If you do want to go back I can call my aunt and we can work on getting you back. Or if you want to go somewhere other then there i can work with you. But. no biting.” she stated with a warning, “If you don't want to answer what so ever you can just say... Pass or Skip it or something ok? But I do need a clear answer for one thing, Do you want to go back?”

He sipped at the coffee, “.... pass.”

Jo sighed, “That… honestly fine, but I will need a definite answer on that by tomorrow so not too much time passes if you want to go back ok? How about… unless you tell me otherwise by tomorrow i can just assume you don't want to? Will that work?”

The edge gave a grunt and sipped on his now sweetened coffee, “Can… can i get more of that mustard?”

“Sure thing.” she got up and got out the mustard jar and a small spoon. Why or how she got it she couldn't recall but she figures it came in a set for jelly jars or something.

“Do you want anything with it?” She asked.

He just began to spoon out the mustard shoveling it into the coffee he was given. She then began to sip her coffee, “ok then. So… What do you guys normally do? Or what do i need to get for you guys? I work late and I don't want you two to be bored here. I can't promise any of those big Bitty homes or anything but. I have a Movie player and some movies. As well as the internet? And a game system.” she offered.

“What games ya go?” he looked over at her curiously.

“Minecraft, stardew Valley… uh… I have like 3 others. I got cheap but didn't really play too much. They were less then $5 each and were ok for a day or two but I never got into them.” she explained, still finishing her coffee. She looked down at the softy, “So… this little guy said he didn't know if he got names. Do you know if you both did? Or do you have something you would like to be known as?”

The edge looked to the softy then to Jo and narrowed his eyes, “I call him Snooze. He calls me Grumpy but...that's not my name.” he growled.

Jo snorted, “Fits ya, but fair. Anything you want to be called?”

He shrugged and smirked, “Master?” 

Jo gave him a hard glare, “No. Not even in a Million years. Pick something else.”

He growled, “What's wrong with that?!”

Jo rolled her eyes, “Its…. connected to some perverted shit and I doubt you mean it like that but I'm not even going to risk giving the perverts in the world the dirty fuel to think things.” she stated honestly gently petting Snooze.

His face went full red for a moment then he let out a quick breath of air seeming to ignore the dusting of red glow on his face, “What's wrong you into that sort of thing?”

Jo rolled her eyes, “What kinks i'm into or not into i will not be discussing with a creature not even six inches high… now… what would be a good name for you?” she sighed and shook her head, “I got nothing… not at,” she paused to look at the clock, “Nine thirty in the morning, we can call you Edge till we think of something? Will that be ok?” he gave a shrug then looked at her curiously as She chuckled, “Cus it's either that or Grumpy. Seeing as it's what Snooze called you. And were going with what you called him for his name.”

He growled, “Do whatever. Not like you humans give to shits anyway.” he huffed looking away. He began to eat the Mustard out of the jar by the spoonful.

She sighed and held out a finger, “here… you can bite me if it will help you feel better? I won't name you Grumpy. And I can understand you may have some… things to work through. I can't imagine what it would be like to be given to someone… only to end up in the laundry possibly in another state. And with the likes of me. Honestly I can hardly care for myself. So… probably a good thing you guys can talk and speak up.”

She sighed, “And i'm sorry for making you walk home last night… I had a long day, and… well not that it's any excuse but you're not the first person to belittle everything i do. And it doesn't exactly set right with me ya know?”

The Edge seemed to have paused eating and listened, when she was done he gave a shrug, “Don’ worry about it.” he went back to eating the mustard and taking a few sips from the coffee.

Jo then looked to Snooze, “So… Do I need to wake him to make sure he eats? Or… should i let him sleep?”

Edge looked over to Snooze who was snuggled onto Jo’s hand, “We … don’t need to eat as often as humans do.” he looked at the mustard as if waiting.

“Oh ok. So … like once a day or?” She noticed the Edge longingly looking at the mustard, “you can have the mustard whenever you want… and so long as we have some. I don't go shopping too much but I can get you some of the cheaper stuff for a more steady supply, if that would be ok?”

He shrugged, “So… why are you keeping us? No offense but. Kids hardly even want to keep us now. You're a grown ass person.”

Jo couldn't stop the laugh, “I may be an adult but that just means I'm an older kid. Some of us don't really grow up, just grow older. But… again you needed help…”

“Ya? And you helped. Now what? You gonna keep us till spring and let us loose or something? Or try to find a store to pawn us off to?” He had less growl in his voice.

“Do you want me to let you loose? Or Find a store for you to go to?” She sighed while sipping her coffee. Wincing a bit as she felt a bite mark split open under the bandage.

He looked away and huffed, “I don't want Snooze getting attached if we're just going to leave.” he didn't even look over at her.

She gave a nod, “ok. Though i think we got a bit off track from the original conversation, But… I honestly don't know. If you both want to stay I can do my best to make it work. I am by no means a perfect person. It's why if you want to go someplace else i will help. Or if… you wanted to find a way back … well i would have done whatever i could to help.”

The edge gave a nod but didn't say anything more.

“So… if you're up to telling me, how did you guys end up in the laundry?” She was already in need of a refill on her coffee, and was getting up, Snooze gripping her hand so she gently picked him up and held him close as she went to get another cup. She couldn't help but notice the small scent that reminded her of ether lotion or… odd perfume. It was not unpleasant but almost familiar in an odd way.

The edge huffed, “You probably won't let up about it. We got given to a kid… parents were not thrilled… i guess when they packed up they didn't bother to bring us or something, i don't know. But i was cuddled with Snooze, the kid...they hadn't even woken up when we were given to them. So they didn't name us.” he sat down sipping his coffee again, “The maid must have come in while i was napping… They put the sheets in a bag and I don't know what had happened but they couldn't hear me yelling and I tried to bite our way out. It… it didn't help. I don't know how long we were in there, it felt like forever. Next thing i know. I'm being messed with by some weird human … i mean you.” he huffed again.

Jo sighed, “I see.” her brain was going over 101 things that could have been meant by the kid not waking and… the parents not taking the bitties. She hoped it wasn't as dark as she was thinking. But looking at Edge, “Do you need a hug?”

“What?!” he snapped with a growl.

“What, what? You went through some shit, and I figured I could offer a hug? I mean if you don't want a hug it's fine. I can just cuddle Snooze here.” She gently rubbed Snooze’s back with her thumb.

The edge snorted, “You know my kind are not known for cuddling right?”

She shrugged, “ya but no reason i can't offer a hug?”

She gave a yawn, “Oh geez i guess work took more out of me than i thought. Uh… Do you want anything else to eat Edge? I'm probably going to lounge on the couch with the tv on for background noise for a bit.”

He gave a nod, “ya i should be alright.”

She gave a nod and took her coffee with her to the living room, She used her game system to put up a streaming service and a show she never really watched. It just was a noise to nap to. She then laid down upon the couch that had seen many a greater day it's cushions even having spots where the stuffing could be seen. She snuggled in, Realizing she had Snooze on her chest still and snuggled down ready for a nap as it seemed her body was not ready to get rid of its cling to sleep just yet.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep… or drifted off but she felt two small warm spots on her, one on her chest where snooze was resting and the other on her side as if something or someone was resting beside her, her hand over it slightly as if they were using her hand as a banket.

She peeked and saw Edge sitting flicking through some shows trying to find something to watch while resting his own hand upon hers and sighing.

She smiled a bit and closed her eyes, no reason to ruin this moment right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, tell me what you liked, or think. From what you think could happen or what should happen.
> 
> i don't know if this will end up being to long or exciting but i hope you enjoy it ether way.

**Author's Note:**

> As with the other stories, Kudo's and comments are always welcome. Even suggestions of what you think could happen or would happen.


End file.
